Convergencia
by Le Confidant
Summary: Edward se acercó a Winry. No podía creer cuán joven ella se veía. Quién sabe si ella fue arrebatada de Amestris justo unos pocos minutos después de esa amarga partida de la cuál él jamás iba a poder volver. El maldito recuerdo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Una gama de "¿y si yo…?" invadieron su mente y pusieron un doloroso peso en su corazón. El remordimiento era un vil compañero.
1. Prólogo

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo una nueva historia que voy a comenzar a escribir en par de semanas (versión inglés). Los lectores que han seguido mis historias saben que escribo mi contenido es diferente. Convergencia es una historia que comienza años después de donde terminó la película Conqueror of Shamballa. La trama estará llena de "ciencia al limite", drama, romance y lágrimas pero les advierto que aunque por el momento es de Rating T puede que cambie a Rating M.

Tiendo a utilizar una canción como parte de la musa que me hace crear mis historias y mundos. Para esta historia escogí Bella de Ricky Martin.

Espero que disfruten de este mundo que les voy a crear prontamente.

* * *

.

.

.

**En Algún Lugar De Este Mundo**

Planeta Tierra, 2005 d.C.

oOo

—¿Listos? —preguntó exaltado el niño pequeño, que portaba cabellos largos, a su hermano y hermana menores quienes a su vez asintieron con rápidos movimientos de sus pequeñas cabezas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó el trío con tanta fuerza que Edward logró escucharles desde su habitación.

El anciano sonrió ya que esas alegres vocecitas que poseían sus tataranietos siempre llenaban el hueco que habitaba en su viejo y gastado corazón. Él se había estado sentado en su silla favorita, mirando una foto donde se encontraba posando junto Al, cuando los chiquillos entraron por la puerta principal de su casa.

Ed se arrodilló en frente de la mesa de noche y sacó una pequeña caja fuerte de la gaveta del fondo. Le costó mucho trabajo ponerse en pie; la artritis en su cadera y rodilla derechas iban poco a poco carcomiendo sus fuerzas con cada año que pasaba. Él puso la caja encima de la cama y presionó el código de seguridad de cuatro dígitos, poco después la cerradura abrió automáticamente. La anticipación hizo que sintiera mariposas dentro de su estómago. Habían pasado largos años desde la última vez que abrió esa caja— su caja de tesoros.

El hombre de cabellos largos empujó hacia los lados antiguos documentos militares, diapositivas y su querido rollo de película hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras miraba esa vieja Polaroid que sostenía en su mano de carne y hueso. La parte de atrás de la foto había añejado mucho pero aun se podía leer lo que estaba escrito en ella.

oOo

Liberty Island, 1941.

Siempre tuya. —xoxo—

oOo

Sus ojos se llenaron de tibias lágrimas tras leer esas dos palabras… tan simples pero tan intensas. Ed dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas y volteó la foto. Una sonrisa de añoranza apareció entre las arrugas de su rostro marchito.

Edward miró amorosamente a la joven que posaba en la fotografía. Radiantes cabellos rubios que complementaban una sonrisa perlada… ojos azules que brillaban tan intensos como el azul del cielo que posaba a sus espaldas… hasta su porte rivalizaba a la majestuosa con la Estatua de la Libertad que se hallaba altiva en el fondo del paisaje.

—Winry…

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: En el OVA "Kids" los niños son descendientes directos de Alphonse y no de Edward pero en ésta historia son los tataranietos de Ed. XD

Voy a tratar de actualizar cada capítulo conjunto con su versión original en inglés pero no les prometo nada… tal vez si comentan puede que me animen a actualizar la historia más rápido. XD


	2. Uno

N/A: ¡Espero que les guste! Otra cosa, muchos comentarios equivalen a que están interesados en la historia lo que hace que traduzca/actualice más rápido. XD

* * *

.

.

**1**

.

.

**La Tierra, 8 de enero de 1940 d.C.**

Un rayo rasgó el atardecer invernal, iluminando el cielo tenuemente mientras conectaba con el terreno húmedo. El sonido del trueno se escucho inmediatamente, dejando a Edward saber que el rayo había caído muy cerca. Suspiró, el aire forzado movió sus largos flequillos mientras contemplaba la actividad eléctrica. Inmediatamente se preguntó si su esposa había escogido una noche tan macabra para llevar a cabo sus experimentos maníacos, parecidos a los que se ven en la películas de misterio que él usualmente suele disfrutar. Gotas gordas de lluvia comenzaron a caer contra el techo del auto militar, haciendo ruido en donde hacían contacto.

«Que bien.» Su rostro se arrugó mientras que en su distracción, abría y cerraba su mano metálica.

—Es el maldito frente que está creando este meollo.

Edward apartó su mirada irritada de la ventana del auto para posarla en el policía militar que lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Así parece, —respondió con brevedad ya que no estaba de humor para entablar una conversación cordial con el soldado, no como lo hizo en un pasado ahora lejano cuando aún se le conocía como el Alquimista de Acero. Edward se acomodó en el asiento de cuero y volvió a mirar la carretera. La lluvia empañaba el cristal del auto haciendo que todo se viera distorsionado. Sintió una repentina punzada en su hombro derecho, tan fuerte, que hizo que gimiera del dolor. Mil maldiciones vinieron a su mente mientras trataba de relajar los músculos desfigurados del tuco en el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

—Maldita lluvia… —rechinó entre dientes.

—¿Acaso dijo algo, señor Von Elric? —El soldado volvió a mirarlo por el retrovisor. —Está muy pálido.

El soldado estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él.

—Estoy bien. No hay porque preocuparse. Siga conduciendo.

El rubio se quedó mirando el reflejo del militar en el retrovisor.

«Este hombre habla mucho para ser un soldado de la Marina Estadounidense.

Edward exhaló profundamente.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Anexo?

—Más o menos quince minutos, señor.

—Gracias. —Murmuró el rubio.

Se deslizó en el asiento, apoyando su cuello y cabeza a los contornos del espaldar. Gracias a que poseía un cuerpo pequeño, él podía acomodarse con facilidad en un espacio tan estrecho. Cerró los ojos mientras que esperaba que el viaje, y el dolor en su hombro, acabaran ya. Los párpados que escondían sus irises doradas se abrieron de sopetón cuando otro rayo cayó en los alrededores. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, gruñendo cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la razón de su actual predicamento.

«Esa mujer me va a mandar a la tumba…»

Hacían cinco horas atrás, él estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes dentro de su cómoda y amplia oficina en Virginia Tech cuando recibió un recado urgente de Alphonse. Tener una línea privada de teléfono era parte de las ventajas de haber asegurado su puesto como profesor, así que inmediatamente llamó a su hermano menor sabiendo muy bien que esa "urgencia" tenía nombre y apellido. ¿Qué, o más bien, a quién estaba ella poniendo en peligro con sus excentricidades? Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho al teléfono mientras verificaban su credenciales, y fue conectado directamente a la línea privada de su hermano. Alphonse no habló mucho por teléfono pero si le dijo que una escolta militar estaba por llegar a VT para traerlo lo antes posible a la instalación, porque Dee(1) finalmente había decidido continuar con la última fase del experimento de teleportación.

El vehículo bajó la velocidad y dio un viraje brusco hacia la izquierda. Edward sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió el vehículo corría por un camino de gravilla. Finalmente habían llegado al camino que conducía al Anexo, una instalación secreta afiliada a la Marina Estadounidense localizada cerca de la Estación Naval Norfolk, la base militar establecida en el pequeño pueblo que comparte el mismo nombre. La lluvia no era más que una llovizna y el dolor agudo que lo había estado acompañando durante el camino se había convertido en uno tenue, algo que fácilmente podía erradicar tan pronto tuviera a la mano el medicamento adecuado.

Otros cinco minutos en la carretera y El Anexo apareció brillante en la distancia. La preocupación hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño, sabía muy bien que la instalación brillaba intensamente porque habían encendido los generadores auxiliares para llevar a cabo el experimento.

—No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer… —masculló incrédulo pues había esperado que Alphonse hubiera estado exagerando. Edward notó que el militar escuchó sus palabras ya que lo pescó mirando por el retrovisor. El rubio apartó la mirada.

Seis minutos después y por fin llegaron al Anexo. Edward salió disparado del carro tan pronto éste se detuvo, ignorando la llovizna que se acumulaba en sus largos cabellos, en su piel y en su abrigo, mientras caminaba hacia la caseta del guardia.

—Identificación y código. —el soldado preguntó con rudeza.

Edward sacó la identificación militar, emitida a contratistas, del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y se la pasó al guardia mientras decía su código de seguridad. El soldado tomó la tarjeta, entró en la caseta y llamó por teléfono para validar su identidad. Mientras tanto, Edward esperaba bajo la llovizna helada de brazos cruzados y golpeando ligeramente el asfalto con su pie. Amestris, la Tierra, él había aprendido a través de los años, que no importaba a que mundo pertenecieran, las ramas militares siempre iban a ser un gran dolor de culo. En su distracción, el rubio viró los ojos, exasperado con sus propios pensamientos. Otros cinco minutos pasaron y la llovizna comenzó a empapar su ropa e hizo que el dolor de su hombro izquierdo volviera con más fuerza. Mientras esperaba bajo el frío, Edward volvió a estremecerse del dolor y terminó gruñendo algunas obscenidades que el guardia de seguridad no alcanzó a escuchar. Poco después el soldado salió de la caseta y le dijo que Alphonse estaba por llegar. Minutos después, su hermano menor salió del edificio e inmediatamente alzó el cuello de la bata de laboratorio cuando sintió la llovizna. Edward se preguntó a si mismo cuánto tiempo Alphonse había pasado encerrado bajo cuatro paredes para no notar el mal tiempo de los alrededores.

Alphonse caminó a un paso acelerado y llegó hasta la caseta del guardia en menos de un minuto. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a su hermano mayor parado bajo la lluvia.

—¿Acaso no pudiste ofrecerle un paraguas, soldado Collins? —Alphonse le gritó al soldado cuando enfoco su atención en él. —¿No puedes ver que está completamente empapado?

Edward estaba bien orgulloso de su hermano. Durante los últimos diez años, Alphonse se había convertido en una fuerza poderosa mientras ganaba confianza y liderazgo bajo la tutela de su esposa. Después de todo, ella era el cerebro detrás de la ingeniosa tecnología de teleportación. Su hermano se había convertido en el supervisor principal del Anexo y consecuentemente la mano derecha de Dee acerca del peligroso experimento.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?

La voz de Alphonse estaba llena de preocupación ya que sabía muy bien cuanto daño le hacía a su hermano estar expuesto abiertamente a los elementos.

—Si Al, estoy como nuevo… —la amplia y brillante sonrisa de Edward no logró engañar a su hermano ni por un instante.

—Vamos a entrar para que te quites esa chaqueta, pero tenemos que apresurarnos porque ya no puedo seguir postergando mis labores. —Alphonse confesó a su hermano en voz baja, por si acaso el soldado alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¿Tan mal te va?

—No tienes ni idea, Hermano.

La respuesta de su hermano menor hizo que Edward acelerara el paso por el pasillo verdusco.

Algunos de los trabajadores saludaron al rubio mientras caminaba por el corredor, pero éste estaba tan irritado y tan preocupado que ni paro a saludar como corresponde. Empujó la doble puerta que daban entrada al lugar de prueba tan pronto Alphonse terminó de presionar su código de acceso de doce dígitos en el panel de seguridad.

—¡Dee!

El grito de Edward hizo eco dentro del hangar gigantesco que estaba siendo utilizado para el experimento.

—¡Dee!

El rubio pasó por el lado de los generadores principales y del domo esférico, el cual encapsulaba el aparato de teleportación, y se dirigió hacia la sala de control. Alphonse lo siguió de cerca. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala de control, Edward encontró a su esposa hablando con algunos de sus subordinados los cuales estaban discutiendo el estatus sobre las medidas de seguridad del sistema de teleportación. Ella notó su presencia en la sala e inmediatamente puso una cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué haces…? Olvídalo.

Sus ojos pasaron de Edward a Alphonse tan pronto éste entró en la sala.

—Ya sabía yo que estabas perdiendo el tiempo a propósito. —Ella gritó mientras señalaba furiosamente a su colega.

—¡Y que bueno que lo hizo, Dee! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Edward pudo sentir la acidez de sus palabras.

—¿Y qué parece que hago, Ed? ¡Estoy creando historia! —ella respondió con movimientos dramáticos mientras deslizaba los brazos por el aire para dar su punto a entender.

—Detén la prueba Wendy Rockwell o yo lo haré.

Wendy rió burlonamente.

—¿Y bajo qué autoridad lo vas a hacer, amor mío? Ya tú no perteneces al equipo de trabajo, sólo eres un pobre civil sin voz ni voto.

Wendy caminó arrogantemente por el lado de los hermanos y se dirigió hacia el centro del hangar donde estaba el domo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda!

Edward la amenazó mientras se iba detrás de ella.

Wendy ignoró sus gritos y siguió con su paso altanero hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso al domo. Presionó su código de seguridad y entró rápidamente dentro el domo, cerrando así la puerta detrás de ella. Edward comenzó a golpear la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba trabada.

—¡Wendy-Ann-Rockwell! ¡Abre ésta puerta ahora mismo!

Alphonse, quien había seguido a su hermano y cuñada a una distancia razonable, había alcanzado a Edward y usó su código de acceso para abrir la puerta, pero encontró que el código estaba inactivo. El coraje que Edward estaba sintiendo en esos momentos hizo que se olvidara por completo del dolor de hombro. Mientras que Alphonse trataba su código otra vez, Edward comenzó a golpear la puerta de metal con su brazo mecánico, logrando así que se abollara rápidamente.

—¡Detente, Edward! —Alphonse gritó mientras atrapaba a su hermano mayor en una llave.

—¡No hagas manifestaciones públicas de tu automail! —Alphonse murmuró ásperamente al oído de su hermano después que lo pudo contener por completo.

La bombilla intermitente color roja que estaba fijada arriba de la puerta de metal se activó y una sirena se hizo escuchar dentro del espacio gigantesco. El techo del hangar comenzó a abrirse y Edward maldijo su frustración mientras que forcejeaba con su hermano para escaparse de la llave en que lo tenía atrapado. Cuando finalmente pudo zafarse, Edward corrió alrededor del domo y subió las escaleras que colindaban con la sala de observación. Una vez adentro, él se dirigió hasta el intercomunicador y encendió el interruptor mientras que ojos angustiados miraban a su esposa que se encontraba al otro lado del cristal.

—Dee… por favor detén el experimento… hay mucho riesgo de por medio.

El tono suave que usó Edward hizo que Wendy detuviera momentáneamente lo que hacía, sólo para mirar heladamente a su esposo, después continuó calibrando el aparato de teleportación ajustando los botones en el panel de control. El aparato de teleportación estaba compuesto de una sencilla silla metálica forrada con un cómodo respaldo de cuero. Los sensores para el monitoreo de los vitales estaban meticulosamente enrollados y colgados a cada lado de los brazos de la silla. Un par de audífonos que servían de intercomunicador también estaban colgados del brazo izquierdo de la silla, audífonos que Edward esperaba que Dee usara en cualquier momento.

—Por favor… —Edward susurro al micrófono.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros se detuvo por completo.

Wendy contempló el panel de control por unos instantes y después suspiró profundamente. Caminó alrededor de la silla y tomó los audífonos. Ajustó el aparato a su cabeza y apretó el botón para hablar.

Ella miró a su marido por la ventana de cristal.

—Deja de pretender que te importo, Ed. —finalmente dio a conocer, despidiendo las palabras frías que había estado albergando por mucho tiempo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para ello.

Wendy soltó el botón del aparato.

Incluso desde aquella distancia, Edward podía apreciar un dolor profundo escondido detrás de ojos verde-grises. Wendy se volteó y se sentó en la silla donde comenzó a desabrochar su bata de laboratorio y los primeros tres botones de la blusa de seda roja, dejando así su sostén parcialmente al descubierto. Ella tomó los sensores de ambos lados de la silla y los pegó a sus sienes y pecho, justo sobre donde se encontraba su corazón. Wendy miró hacia donde Edward se encontraba y esta vez vio que Alphonse estaba parado al lado de su esposo. Volvió a presionar el botón para hablar en su intercomunicador.

—Alphonse, Wallace se va a encargar del la prueba de esta noche…

La mirada de Wendy estaba llena de pena.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Dee… —Alphonse respondió con voz apagada ya que su cuñada lo había tomado por sorpresa con el inesperado anuncio.

—¡Wendy, te puedes morir! —Edward gritó desesperadamente por el intercomunicador. Exhaló su ansiedad y se haló los cabellos con la mano que tenía libre.

Ella rió sardónicamente.

—Entonces ya no seré una molestia para ti… ¿No es así, amor mío? —vociferó débilmente en el aparato después de una pequeña pausa.

Wendy miró a su derecha y giró el sintonizador del panel de control, así cambiando el canal de su intercomunicador, y volvió a hablar por éste.

—Wallace, ¿Puedes confirmar que las coordinadas estén correctas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba al hombre confirmar la localización del objetivo final.

—Muy bien. Que comience el conteo regresivo.

Wendy volvió a cambiar el canal y conectó su intercomunicador a la frecuencia del intercomunicador en la sala de observación. Sus ojos claros miraban a Edward mientras apretaba una última vez el botón para hablar. Ella pudo observar el desazón marcado en la cara de su esposo. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando así reflejar un poco de arrepentimiento en su fachada severa.

—Edward, dejé dos sobres de manila dentro de la caja fuerte de la hacienda. Un sobre contiene los papeles para el divorcio, los cuales quiero que firmes si el experimento es un éxito y el otro sobre contiene mi testamento… si… si no logro llegar al otro lado. Eso es todo.

Quitó el dedo del botón y volvió a cambiar el canal del aparato a la frecuencia de la sala de control.

Edward sintió la sangre helarse tras oír palabras tan cortantes pero no se mantuvo en ese estado por mucho tiempo pues escuchó los generadores principales activar. Un fuerte zumbido invadió todo el hangar mientras los generadores ganaban velocidad. El ozono creado por éstos, comenzó a acumularse alrededor del domo y la sala de observación.

—¿Hay alguna manera de cortar la energía a los generadores? —Edward preguntó a su hermano menor con una voz claramente afectada, pero su hermano disintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Hermano. Ella se tomó la libertad de bloquear mis códigos de acceso además de poner a mi asistente a cargo de la sala de control…

Los ojos pardos de Alphonse denotaban lo traicionado que se sentía.

—Lo hizo a propósito. Debí imaginarme que lo haría.

Edward presionó la base de sus manos a las órbitas de sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar, cuando súbitamente, una idea alocada le pasó por la mente. Estuvo a punto de correr hasta la sala de control y hacer añicos de los ordenadores, cuando escucho una segunda sirena. Los generadores ahora giraban al cien por ciento, ya que ambos hermanos podían sentir como los cabellos de la cabeza se ponían en pie. De repente, Edward perdió el balance y cayó duro al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo cuando remetió contra el cemento.

—¡Ed!

Alphonse se arrodilló al lado de su hermano.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No responden! —Edward dijo frenéticamente cuando se dio cuanta que ambas extremidades metálicas no estaban funcionando.

—Es el electromagnetismo creado por los generadores. Esta sala no está insulada como la sala de control, pero… nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu automail se iba a ver afectado por ello.

Frustrado, Edward apretó la quijada para luego aflojarla cuando por fin suspiró.

—Por favor ayúdame a ponerme de pie, Al. —Edward dijo con voz resignada.

Alphonse puso un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su hermano mientras acomodaba el brazo pesado de automail encima de su cuello y comenzó a levantar. Edward ayudó a levantar su peso con su pierna derecha y poco después estaba nuevamente de pie. Alphonse movió a Edward hasta la ventana de cristal, y lo dejo allí para poder ir a buscar una silla en la que su hermano se sentara. Ambos hermanos miraron momentáneamente a la mujer sentada en la silla de teleportación. Wendy lucía agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con suma rapidez.

—Esa no es una buena señal. —Al balbuceó en voz alta, olvidándose que su hermano mayor estaba a su lado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Alphonse se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

—Parece que su cuerpo no está respondiendo bien al estrés causado por el magnetismo.

—¡Qué!

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de pánico mientras que su hermano menor pasaba una mano por la boca.

—Regreso en seguida. —Alphonse comentó y salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a su hermano mayor atrás.

Edward sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras que el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Parecía que si iba a ser testigo de la muerte de su esposa esa noche. Comenzó a hiperventilar, y en su desesperación, se levantó de la silla, cojeando hasta donde estaba el intercomunicador. Apretó el botón de hablar.

—¡Dee! ¿Me escuchas?

Esperó tembloroso por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Edward se tapó los ojos con su mano y apretó los dientes. Poco después comenzó a sollozar inconsolablemente mientras que la culpa sofocaba su corazón.

—¡Es mi culpa!

«¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo?»

El grito agonizante de Wendy lo sacó de sus lamentos. Miró hacia la silla y sus pupilas se contrajeron ante lo que estaba presenciando. La silla de teleportación y su esposa comenzaron a vibrar a tal punto que se veían borrosos a los ojos del rubio. La vibración aumentó en frecuencia y estaba borrando a Wendy, junto con la silla, fuera de existencia hasta que los dos desaparecieron del lugar. A ese punto, Edward tenía la boca abierta e inconscientemente se llevó su mano mecánica hasta la boca. Él no se había dado cuenta que sus apéndices metálicos habían recobrado el movimiento por completo ni que los generadores habían parado de funcionar, sólo miraba el espacio que su esposa había ocupado apenas unos segundos atrás.

—¡Hermano!

Alphonse gritó sin aliento mientras apenas entraba en la sala de observación.

Edward seguía en estado de shock y lentamente miró a su hermano mientras dejaba caer la mano que tapaba su boca. Sus ojos dorados aún titileaban por lo que había presenciado.

—¿Ella… ella llego al otro lado, verdad? —dijo finalmente después que su corazón volviera a la normalidad, pero Alphonse no respondió a su pregunta. Poco después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que sus cejas se fruncían.

—¿Alphonse?

—Hermano… este… —Alphonse también frunció su ceño mientras forzaba sus cuerdas vocales para seguir hablando.

—Ella no llegó al punto final.

.

**Amestris, Calendario Continental, 8 de junio de 1919**

Winry se levantó de la cama espaciosa que se hallaba en la recién restaurada recámara principal de su casa en Rísembul. Pavoneó alrededor de la columna de la cama y sopló un beso juguetón al hombre que aún yacía sobre ésta. La rubia caminó hasta donde se encontraba su uniforme militar y decidió ponerse la camisa blanca del ajuar. Ella miró al hombre con coquetería mientras que éste la contemplaba con la boca abierta. Winry rió, y dejó que esos ojos deslumbrantes influenciaran a ponerse la chaqueta militar, para también modelarla.

—Definitivamente se ves bien sexy con esa chaqueta azul, Win. —dijo el rubio de ojos azul-gris.

La mirada incitante de Winry hizo que él se levantara de la cama y caminara hasta donde ella. Él atrapó a la rubia entre sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Señor Tringham, a usted sólo le encanta flirtear conmigo. —Winry bromeó, quedándose dentro de los brazos cálidos del joven. Él beso su mejilla derecha y hocicó su cara en los contornos de su cuello color nácar.

—Está en lo cierto, Señorita Rockbell. Es que usted se ve muy sexy vestida con mi chaqueta.

Sus palabras hicieron cosquillas en su piel, haciendo que ella se zafara de sus brazos, y le guiño seguido.

—No haga tanto alarde, Señor Alquimista Estatal. Encantos como ese no lo van a llevar muy lejos conmigo.

—¿Llevar muy lejos? —Russell rió mientras la halaba de vuelta a sus brazos. Bajo una mano hasta las bragas de encaje. —Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para dar quejas, ¿No lo crees así?

—Debo admitir que éste encanto si te puso bien altanero. —ella volvió a molestar mientras extendía su mano izquierda para que él pudiera apreciar el anillo de compromiso que recién le había dado hacía un mes atrás.

—¡Pues claro que si! —Russell exclamó con orgullo. —La mujer más linda e inteligente de todo Amestris me dio el "si".

Winry contempló el anillo que adornaba su mano. La sonrisa en su boca se oscureció un poco cuando pensó en la boda. Desde que era chica, ella supo que casarse y tener hijos eran parte de su lista de prioridades, además de convertirse en una maestra en la ingeniería de automail, pero ella soñó que todo eso iba a pasar al lado de su primer amor.

—¿Estás pensando en él?

Russell había aceptado años atras, cuando conoció a Winry Rockbell por primera vez, que él siempre iba a ocupar el segundo lugar cuando se trataba de Edward Elric… pero aún así él tenía derecho de ponerse celoso de vez en cuando.

—No. —ella contra argumento rápidamente lo cual le hizo preguntarse así misma si ya había dejado atrás el fantasma que era Edward Elric en su vida.

—¿Fletcher va a pasar este fin de semana en Rísembul?

Russell la miró indiferente. El cambio de tema era su principal mecanismo de defensa, y él odiaba cuando lo usaba contra él, pero escogió no entrar en argumentos con ella. Estaba de muy buen humor como para dejar que una trivialidad como esa causara una pelea.

—¡R-Russell!

La cara del rubio se transformó de leve irritación a completa confusión cuando vio como Winry, jadeante, se agarraba el pecho. La piel de la rubia se puso pálida e inmediatamente él se dio cuenta que su prometida estaba sufriendo síntomas de shock.

—No puedo respirar… —ella boqueó en su desesperación, sintiéndose sofocada.

—¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, Winry dejó caer la chaqueta militar de su prometido al suelo de la recámara. Trastabilló desde la habitación compartida, a través del pasillo y la cocina, hasta que logró salir fuera de la casa. Cuando llegó al patio, se dobló y vomitó por todo el suelo.

Russell maldijo su mala suerte e inmediatamente fue a ponerse los pantalones de su pijama para después ir corriendo tras Winry. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con el patio, el rubio vio a Den acercarse a su ama. La perra olió a la rubia y después gimió de miedo mientras se echaba para atrás, con las orejas dobladas y la cola entre las patas.

—¡Winry!

Russell gritó de la angustia cuando vio que ella se alejaba caminando como si estuviera borracha. Él salió fuera de la casa y comenzó a seguirla cuando de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar.

—¿Un terremoto? —balbuceó incrédulo mientras trastabillaba, tratando de mantener su propio balance sobre la superficie temblorosa.

Un grito agonizante salió de la boca de Winry exactamente cuando un círculo de transmutación comenzó a cincelarse en el suelo debajo de sus pies. Russell corrió hacia la rubia pero calló de boca en el suelo inestable.

Desde el suelo, miró hacia arriba y vio que el círculo estaba completo, y envolviendo a Winry en una extraña luz azul. Él estaba a punto de llamarla por su nombre cuando la luz se disipó. El rubio pestañeó y volvió a pestañear.

Winry ya no estaba parada dentro del círculo de transmutación.

Russell miró frenéticamente a su alrededor pero no la vio por ningún lado. Parecía como si se la hubiera tratado la tierra. Se levantó del suelo lo más rápido posible y corrió el resto del camino hasta llegar al último lugar donde su prometida había estado parada. Lo primero que Russell notó fue el patrón intrincado que parecía haber chamuscado el pasto. El rubio dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, alejándose de círculo, mientras se halaba los cabellos en negación a o que había visto. Él había sido testigo de la desaparición de su prometida, y la única clave de su paradero yacía en el pasto chamuscado frente a sus pies.

.

**La Tierra, 8 de enero de 1940 d.C. — Cinco Minutos Después Del Experimento**

Edward permanecía aturdido, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de control mientras que Alphonse se comía a Wallace por no haber abortado el experimento cuando Wendy claramente presentaba señales de dolor. En ese estado aturdido, Edward ignoró la mayor parte del argumento, pero si logró escuchar cuando Wallce le dijo a su hermano que ellos si trataron de impedir que los generadores alcanzaran máxima capacidad, pero habían descubierto que sus códigos de acceso no funcionaban después del punto de activación inicial.

«Así que Dee los engaño a todos… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso ella quería terminar con su vida?»

El rubio se quedó mirando al suelo mientras que un vacío se apoderaba de su ser. Él no había sentido un sentimiento tan fuerte de perdida desde que pisó por primera vez ese maldito lugar llamado "Tierra". Sus pensamientos pasaron de auto-compasión a cómo él pudo haber evitado que Wendy cometiera un acto que fácilmente podía interpretarse como suicidio…

«Todo lo que ella quería era que yo la viera por lo que ella era…»

_—Punto Omega a punto Alfa, responda punto Alfa._

Todos en la sala de control detuvieron la gritería, y todo lo que estaban haciendo, tan pronto la voz crujió por la radio.

_—Punto Omega a punto Alfa, responda punto Alfa, por favor responda punto Alfa._

La boca de Alphonse se abrió y cerró antes de salir desbandado a tomar control del radio. Aclaró su voz antes de apretar el botón de hablar.

—Este es Von Elric en el punto Alfa. ¿Cuál es el 10-36?

Alphonse soltó el botón de hablar.

Edward miró a Alphonse con anticipación, esperando también la respuesta desde el punto de llegada.

_—A las 2139 todos los sistemas se activaron por su propia cuenta y… una persona fue extraída…_

—¿Qué? —Alphonse balbuceó confuso. —10-13 la última parte.

_—Extrajimos a una persona de la plataforma de aterrizaje. Cambio._

Edward se puso de pie cuando vio la ansiedad marcada en la cara de su hermano. Él también estaba confundido y preocupado por el mensaje críptico que habían recibido.

—Un 10-16, lo antes posible, por favor.

Alphonse dijo en la radio y después se paso una mano por sus cabellos cortos.

El teléfono sonó rápido y Wallace agarró el auricular, pasándolo a Alphonse.

—Este es Alphonse Von Elric. Necesito más detalles acerca de la persona que mencionaron por la radio.

Esperanzado, Edward contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que su hermano menor terminara con la conversación por teléfono. Alphonse había estado mirándolo mientras hablaba al teléfono pero súbitamente se puso rígido y le dio la espalda. El corazón de Edward latió a un paso acelerado.

—¿Estás diciendo que no es la Dra. Rockwell? Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí. Llego en veinte minutos.

Alphonse colgó el teléfono y arrastró la mano por su cara. Se volteó y se encontró con la mirada expectativa de Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo el mayor, no dando una oportunidad al menor para hablar.

—Aparentemente una fémina, en estado de inconsciencia, súbitamente se materializó en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Una joven fémina que no es Wendy, Ed. —Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la mente. —Sea como sea, voy a encaminarme al punto de llegada para evaluar la situación.

—Yo voy contigo.

—Claro que si, Hermano.

Alphonse se volteó.

—Wallace, por favor comunícate con la caseta del guardia. Dile al soldado Collins que nos tenga un automóvil listo para cuando salgamos del edificio.

Wallace asintió y ambos hermanos salieron del lugar.

El viaje hacia el punto final había sido incómodo, pero Edward estaba agradecido de que por lo menos había dejado de llover. Ambos hermanos salieron rápidamente del vehículo tan pronto éste llegó a su destino. Estaban un poco irritados con los protocolos de seguridad en el punto de llegada, ya que sólo unos cuantos sabían de su localización. Después que sus identidades fueron verificadas, Alphonse y Edward corrieron dentro de la caseta que servia de instalación temporera, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba alojada la mujer misteriosa.

—¿Dónde está la fémina? —Alphonse preguntó a uno de los científicos y ella apunto hacia el fondo de la caseta.

La sección medica se encontraba en ese lugar, erecta para casos de emergencias como el presente. Un médico militar saludó a Alphonse y lo dejó entrar. El estatus civil de Edward prohibía el privilegio de acceso inmediato, así que espero afuera hasta que se le diera permiso de entrada.

—Hermano…

Edward escuchó a su hermano decir, y captó en el tono de su voz que éste estaba sumamente afectado con lo que estaba presenciando.

Edward no pudo esperar más, e ignorando al médico, se escabulló y pasó a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano. Detrás de la cortina Edward encontró a Alphonse al lado de la fémina. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que yacía inconsciente en la camilla. Los cabellos claros… la piel blanca como la nieve… sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

—Es Winry, Hermano…

Alphonse dijo lo que él no podía, no quería decir.

Ojos dorados miraban con asombro a su amiga de la infancia…

«Esto no puede estar pasando…»

Edward miró a su hermano menor quien en esos momentos expresaba aflicción en su rostro, una expresión que él mismo sabía que poseía.

—Ella no debe estar aquí… ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Referencias

(1) Apodo en inglés para Wendy, pronunciado como 'dii".


End file.
